


Denial

by Inamorada



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Season/Series 01, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamorada/pseuds/Inamorada
Summary: Later, Barry would deny everything. Deny going to Saints and Sinners for anything other than intel on their latest meta. Deny wearing that red button down shirt, the one Iris told him once was for picking people up, for any reason other than "trying to fit in." Deny sitting at the corner booth looking for a certain someone.He could deny all that later. For now, he was sitting in the corner booth at Saints and Sinners, wearing the red shirt he knew looked amazing,  watching Leonard Snart across the bar.





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the first conflict between the Flash and Captain Cold.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine. This is my first venture into writing Flash fandom at all, but sometimes you need to write exactly what you want! So this is more self indulgent than anything else, but I thought I would share! Enjoy

Later, Barry would deny everything. Deny going to Saints and Sinners for anything other than intel on their latest meta. Deny wearing that red button down shirt, the one Iris told him once was for picking people up, for any reason other than "trying to fit in." Deny sitting at the corner booth looking for a certain someone.

 

He could deny all that later. For now, he was sitting in the corner booth at Saints and Sinners, wearing the red shirt he knew looked amazing,  watching Leonard Snart across the bar. 

 

Later, Barry could deny the fascination the criminal instilled the moment they met on the train. But right now, that fascination has led him down to this dingy bar in bright red, where he sat trying not to be too obvious about who he was eying up. 

 

He should have known, even after crossing with the man just once, that of course Snart would know he was being watched.

 

Still, Barry sat up straight in surprise when the thief backed away from the pool table where he had been playing with a crowd Barry didnt recognize, and he began meandering across the bar. Somehow, even before his intention became clear, Barry knew Snart was headed for him. He knew with that certainty that was based on no evidence, just gut emotion. 

 

Snart moved slowly, smoothly, indirectly but definitely making his way over to Barry. It could have taken him seconds. It could have taken him hours, days. No amount of time would have been enough for Barry to prepare himself and figure out what he was going to say. 

When the thief reached the little corner table, he casually slid into the seat opposite Barry. He leaned back in his chair, the picture of ease, but Barry could tell he was alert. Before he could say anything, Snart spoke in that low drawl. 

"If you're looking for some cash, kid, you're going to have to actually talk to people." Those blue eyes settled on him then, staring into him.

Barry's heart was racing, and no words would come out of his mouth. He knew his face was tinged red, might even soon match his shirt. But still he could say nothing coherent.

"I... I don't..." Barry stuttered. 

"Don't front." Snart shook his head once, slow. "We all know your type down here. Pretty face, strapped for cash, you all come down here."

Now Barry knew his face was aflame. "That's not it." He insisted, but his voice was weak.

"No?"

And oh, Snart was giving him a slow once over. Barry fought the urge to hide his face, or, even better, run out of there. Lightning licked through his veins, just begging to be called upon. He actively quieted that urge, trying to settle in his seat. It was hard, so hard, with Snart eying the undone buttons at Barry's throat. Barry had felt so risque, standing in front of the mirror and deliberately undoing the top three buttons. But now it just felt like a risk.

"I'm not. Looking for cash." Barry managed to squeeze out.

A curiously delighted look crossed Snart's face. "Looking without the cash?" He asked quietly, so quietly Barry could barely hear him.

Barry saw a crossroads before him then. He could go along with Snart. Could keep this man eying him up like he wanted to devour him. Or he could say no, and Snart would leave and Barry would go home and-

"That's right ." Barry forced out the words before he could change his mind.

Satisfaction, that was the look on Snart's face as he spoke again. "I'm going to go win that game of pool. If you're still here when I'm done..."

"I will be." Words, thick molasses on Barry's tongue. 

Snart smirked as he pushed his chair back and stood, towering suddenly over Barry. "I'll be back."

Barry sat, near shaking, in his seat. He watched, openly this time, as Snart beelined it for the pool table. His competitors all stood waiting, some griping at his return. Snart waved them off, taking back his cue from his opponent. He leaned over the table, lining carefully with the ball. Before he made his move, he turned his head to face Barry. He winked before taking his shot.

After that he was all business. Barry watched in anxious fascination as Snart and his opponent took turns, the thief unrushed but sparing no unnecessary moments. It wasnt until he passed off his cue, his opponent slamming cash into his outstretched palm, that Barry began to panic. What had he gotten himself into? Snart knew he was there- for him. Snart knew he had waited- for him. 

Oh, the denial he would be in later. Because surely, surely this wasn't the reason he had gone to Saints and Sinners. In his red Fuck Me shirt. Where he made contact with, and waited for, Leonard Snart. Surely not.

Barry sat up ramrod straight in his seat as Snart left the pool table behind, taking the most direct route back to Barry's table. The thief was still sliding his winnings into his pocket when he stopped at Barry's table, knowing smirk on his thin lips.

"You're still here." 

"I told you I would be."

Snart let out a low huff, the only indicator of his amusement. "So. Hotel, your place, or mine?"

Barry froze. He couldn't possibly take Snart back to his. Snart would know in an instant. Barry's laminate, thrown onto the coffee table. His case, his paperwork, his-

"Not mine." Barry said it too quickly, trying to cover up his silence. 

Snart just chuckled. "Alright. I have a place nearby."

Snart stepped back, looking expectantly to Barry. He felt it again, that urge to flee rising in his veins. But no, he was here getting everything he wanted. He swallowed down the lightning and his nerves and stood, waiting for Snart to lead the way.

By nearby, he meant only a few blocks over. The building was run down, barely looked livable. But Snart produced a key and led Barry into the apartment building, Barry's anticipation rising with each step they took. 

Snart lived on the top floor, which wasn't saying much in the low building. Still, by the time he unlocked his door, Barry was ready to vibrate out of his own skin. Snart flicked on the light as he led Barry inside, and Barry was shocked to see an actual apartment set up. He half expected a safe house, a criminal base. Instead he got a sparse but comfortable home. 

"Make yourself comfortable." Snart glanced back as he took off his shoes, eying Barry until the latter did the same. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He added, almost an afterthought.

"Water. Please." Barry kicked his shoes to the side, next to Snart's carefully lined up pairs. 

"Bedroom and bathroom down the hall." Snart gestured to the side as he entered the kitchen. Barry watched him a moment before deciding that was a command enough to justify his walking down the hall and into the bedroom.

He had done it. He had actually honestly done it. He had gone to Saints and Sinners looking for Leonard Snart, and now...

Barry hurried into the bathroom, clutching the sink as he looked at himself in the mirror. He could confess to himself, had confessed to himself, that he wanted this since he first went up against the thief. A pang of guilt, as he thought about the secret he was keeping. Would Snart still want him if he knew he wasn't just a pretty face looking for a one night stand? What would he think, knowing just who he was about to take to bed?

"Second thoughts?"

Barry turned his head to see Snart leaning against the bedroom doorframe. The bedroom seemed such a vast space between them, an insurmountable distance. Barry looked at Snart's face, trying to read the emotions hidden there. His gaze travelled down, to where his arms were crossed against his chest, one hand holding the promised glass of water. And Barry knew, he may be the bad guy tonight, but he was going through with it.

"Not at all." Barry stood up straight, a light smile dancing on his lips. 

"Good." And just like that, the bedroom was cross able. Snart was at his side almost immediately, offering the glass. "I was almost worried."

Barry had nothing to say to that. Instead he hid in downing the glass of water, handing back the empty cup. Snart just took it and set it on the sink, hand going to take Barry's. Barry let him, breath hitching as Snart raised his hand to his lips and kissed his pulse point, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Barry could barely breathe, couldn't blink. Snart knew, the smug bastard, and a lazy grin curved his lips.

"I can think of better places for this than my bathroom." He hinted.

"Okay." Barry breathed. 

Snart held Barry's hand as he led them out of the small room. They had barely made it into the bedroom when Snart stopped and looked back to Barry, questioning look on his face.

"I don't doubt you know my name." He drawled. "But you haven't given me the pleasure of knowing yours."

Barry knew what he should do. He should give a fake name, cover his identity as much as he could considering what he had gotten himself into. But the thought of Snart calling someone else's name-

"Barry."

Snart- and Barry really should think of him as Leonard under the circumstances, shouldn't he?- tested the name on his tongue, quietly murmuring "Barry it is." And Barry knew he made the best wrong decisions.

 

And oh, then Snart- Leonard- had his hands at the undone buttons at Barry's throat, and he was looking at Barry's face. Waiting for permission. Lithe fingers grasped at the top button, just waiting, and Barry wasn't sure if he was thankful for Leonard's patience or upset over the tease. Barry nodded, just once, and Leonard began undoing the buttons of Barry's red shirt.

Barry wanted to memorize every moment that came next. He knew Leonard was methodical, planning his every move, and that made him a fantastic thief. He had thought- wondered- hoped...it would make this handsome man a fantastic lover. And as he stood there, his shirt hanging open on his narrow shoulders, Leonard looking at him like a puzzle he was deciding how to take apart, Barry knew he was already lost.

They didn't need words, communicating through gestures and looks, as they climbed onto the bed. Barry lay back on the dark sheets, Leonard crouched over him, pulling off his own shirt. Barry had to bite back a gasp as the endless color was unveiled. He didn't have time to stop and examine, to figure out each design and detail, as Leonard was leaning in to press his lips against Barry's.

Barry had been hit by lightning, had been gifted lightning in his veins, and none of that compared to the feeling of kissing Leonard Snart. 

He was gentle but insistent, slow but pulling Barry along to his own pace. Despite his general impatience with slow, Barry found himself unable to complain about Leonard's slow and lazy kisses. Even as he ached for more, he found himself wishing it would never end.

Despite that wish, when Leonard pulled back and panted. "Your pants need to go," Barry had to extinguish the urge to reach for his speed, to hurry up and undress himself. It was worth the wait, when Leonard leaned back to give Barry space to reach between them and undo his pants, and Barry got to see just how much of a reaction he was having on Leonard 

That guilt again, clawing at his heart. Would Leonard be straining in his pants if he knew the Flash was in his bed? Or would he be reaching for the cold gun?

But Barry's fingers were undoing his pants, his hips in the air so he could pull pants and boxers down in a smooth motion. They resituated as he kicked them to the side, Leonard's clear blue eyes eating Barry's naked body with a hunger Barry didn't know someone could feel for him. 

"You too?" He asked, and he wished it didn't sound so quiet and nervous. 

Leonard didn't respond with words, just went to work undoing his own pants. He had to stand to drop them beside the bed, but then he was back crouched over Barry, their bare skin warm where it touched.

"How do you want tonight to go?" Leonard was leaned in, propped on his elbows around Barry and Barry wished that didn't feel as amazing as it did. His low voice, quiet in Barry's ear, had Barry closing his eyes and concentrating on remaining still and not vibrating in joy.

"I want..." Barry swallowed. He was here, he had gotten himself here, he was getting what he wanted, he could tell Leonard just what he wanted. "I want you inside me."

"That, Barry, would be my pleasure." A gentle kiss at Barry's ear, and how was Barry supposed to fight him in the streets after this?

Barry opened his eyes as Leonard pulled away, the thief leaning over the side of the bed to ruffle through the endstand. Barry hated, absolutely abhorred, that jealousy that gripped his heart. He was, as far as Leonard was concerned, just a one night stand he picked up from the bar. It stood to reason there were others. Barry couldn't expect Leonard wouldn't be accustomed to this, even if Barry himself wasn't. But then Leonard was back, kissing him again as hs settled between his legs, and thoughts of Leonard's previous and future lovers were forgotten.

Leonard's lips were still on his when Barry felt questing fingers gently pressing against him. Barry gasped into Leonard's mouth, the thief smirking as he carefully began to open Barry's body to himself. 

Barry had enjoyed some time exploring himself, but that was nothing compared to this. Time had no meaning, its passage only measured in pants and gasps as Leonard coaxed comfort from discomfort. Barry didn't know, would never know for sure, how long Leonard spent preparing him, kissing him, whispering filthy deliciousness into his ear. Everything was a blur until Leonard withdrew his fingers and whispered. 

"Ready?"

Barry nodded, quickly and desperately. Leonard let out a breathy chuckle, kissing the sweat at Barry's brow before reaching down to slide on protection, quickly living the slick condom, the only prep he needed before aligning with Barry.

"Ready, Barry?" He asked again, whispering against Barry's lips.

"More than you know." Barry smiled, open and carefree. 

Leonard gave that breathy laugh again, more an exhale than an actual laugh, and he gently pressed himself inside Barry. Barry just breathed, somehow completely relaxed under Leonard's body, under his hands. Leonard's body caged him in, but Barry knew he could turn that table any time he absolutely needed to. For now, he let himself sink into the bliss that was pretending. Pretending he was just Barry Allen, that Leonard Snart's weight pressing him into the mattress could actually keep him there.

He didn't have to worry about his thoughts for long, as Leonard began slowly and carefully thrusting into him. Soon Barry's brain was mush, guilt and worry overridden with pleasure and satisfaction. Soft pants fell from his lips like prayers, and he knew most of them held Leonard's name. Leonard was more quiet, half bitten back groans and grunts escaping despite his best efforts. 

Barey didn't know, would never know, how long they had been locked together when Leonard moved just right and sent waves of pleasure through him. He called out, he knew he did, surprised and shocked at the pleasure running it's way through his body, eyes squeezed shut against the overwhelming feelings.

It took him a minute to realize it wasn't just pleasure shaking him.

As the realization hit him, his eyes snapped open, staring up in terror at Leonard's face. Leonard stayed perfectly still, shock plain on his face before he managed to hide it under a blank mask. Barry could barely breathe, waiting for the thief to pull away, to fetch his weapon, to maybe end him here in his bed.

He didn't expect the deep laugh, nor the Captain Cold drawl. "Well well. If it isn't the Scarlet Speedster."

"I..." Barry was spared trying to figure out what to say as Leonard shook his head.

"What's curious to me," Leonard leaned in close, "is that you knew exactly who I was. And you came here anyway." He thought for a moment, scanning Barry's face. "No, this isn't happenstance. You came to Saints and Sinners and watched me." Sheer delight on his face as he realized. "You wanted this."

Barry considered denying it but what would be the point? He just lay there, waiting to see if Leonard was done. The thief mused a long moment before pulling his cock nearly out, and Barry couldnt figure out how he hadn't thought to notice- Leonard was still hard. 

"You wanted this." He dove in to whisper into Barry's ear.

Barry was unprepared for Leonard to thrust back in, but that's exactly what he did. Barry yelped, hands flying up from their places clutching the sheets to clutch Leonard's shoulders. 

"You, Flash, wanted me."

All the slow tenderness was gone, Leonard fucking Barry with all he had. Barry, who's own arousal had died during his fear, flew back to life. Barry could only hold on to Leonard, riding the waves of pleasure coursing through him. When he felt himself begin to vibrate this time, he let himself. Leonard gasped, his hands gripping Barry's shaking shoulders and holding him into the mattress. They both knew better, now, that Barry was trapped, but both enjoyed the facade. 

When Leonard came, deep inside Barry, he groaned Barry's birth name, and Barry was thankful again he gave it. He went to reach between them, to finish himself, but Leonard batted his hand away to grip him himself. 

"Are you gonna come for me, Flash?" Leonard whispered. "All over Captain Cold's fingers?"

And Barry was about to do just that. He could never have imagined how much better it would be, Leonard knowing who he was. He lay under Leonard's warm body, vibrating freely as he came in Captain Cold's hand. Only after he came and had laid back, sweaty and sated, did Leonard pull out. Barry watched him pull off the soiled condom, watched him get up and head for the bathroom. Fear gripped him again, as Leonard left his sight. Was the cold gun in the bathroom? Now that Cold had his fun, would he ice Barry? Would he-

Barry's anxious train skittered to a halt as Leonard appeared again, damp wash cloth in hand. The thief didn't say a word, just say back on the bed and wiped Barry clean. He got up again, throwing the cloth into a hamper near the door. When he was finished he turned and faced Barry, who propped himself up on his elbows. There was no mitigating his vulnerability, so he didn't even try to cover himself or posture. Leonard just stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed, examining Barry. 

"What now?" Barry asked reluctantly. 

"What now indeed." Leonard didn't give any answer, just stayed staring at Barry. 

Barry sat up, hands in his lap, just barely covering himself. He didn't speak, didn't know what to say. Leonard breathed in and out, low and slow, before appearing to reach a decision. He let his arms fall to his sides and approached the bed, slowly, carefully, as though approaching a wounded animal. He crawled onto the bed, somehow graceful even in this. Barry stayed perfectly still and let Leonard crawl up the bed to him, let Leonard push him back down so he hung over him.

"I hope you don't expect me to stop doing what I do, after one lay." Leonard was smirking, but his voice was deadly serious.

"I didn't expect you to know I was the Flash." Barry admitted, a heavy confession.

"Oh, foolish little hero." Leonard leaned in, pressing a kiss to Barry's neck. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes." Barry could answer that in an instant. 

Barry's breath caught as Leonard laughed into his neck, an honest an open laugh. Barry didn't know where they would go from here. He had but a taste and already he wanted more.

His body agreed, and he knew his face was flushed as Leonard noticed. "You really are fast, aren't you?" 

"Yes." Barry knew it was a rhetorical question, but he couldn't leave it hanging in the air. 

"I'll make you a deal, Barry." Leonard kissed his throat again and Barry was ready to accept any deal he offered. "You stay the night. We'll figure out where we go in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal." Barry couldn't force out the words fast enough. Already Leonard's hand was travelling south, gentle touches marking his path.

"I thought it was a good offer." Leonard smirked.

Barry almost hoped morning would never come. But he knew it would, and they would have so much negotiating to do. How could he fight this man again? 

Any doubts and worries were soon banished from his head, stolen away by Leonard Snart. 

And Barry had never been more satisfied by his bad decisions.


End file.
